Perhaps it was meant to be
by Twilight-staruby
Summary: Betrothed to Lady Rhyen, an elf of impeccable lineage by will of his father, Legolas has no choice but to accept his fate as it is...but what will happen when he finds his soulmate in Rhyen's cousin? Legolas OC pls R&R!


Title: Perhaps it was to be…

Author: Twilightstaruby

Disclaimers: Much as I love to own them, they belong to J.R.R.Tolkien, except for Eriea, Magdalene and other not recognised elves.

Author's note: There is always a first for everything. And this happens to be my first stab at trying to write out a LOTR fan fiction without offending anyone's delicate senses. So please, try to stomach this humble piece of work and give me your opinion at the end of it. Thanks and hope you will enjoy! (Important word in that sentence is hope…) And do tell me if I make any mistakes on the Elven lore or their behavior…Thanks…

Ps: By the by, Eriea's name is pronounced as Air-Re-Yeh (Aria) and Rhyen as Rye-in…sorry about the very obscure names, but I think they look interesting on paper…lol…Also, sorry if I got the facts wrong…please see fit to correct me if I am wrong in anyway about the Elven Lore or the elves behavior.

* * *

Chapter one: Eriea 

(Eriea's Point Of View)

"I shall miss you, dearest cousin. And thank you once again for doing this for my sake." Rhyen, my cousin and the constant terror in my life, was smiling at me as she took my hands into hers. A rare occurrence indeed, her smiling at me was. One I was certain was put on only for the audience that had gathered around us to see me off. I was certain there was a second meaning to her words and the expression in her eyes; one that could be translated simply into: Good riddance. Can't wait for you to go so I can get you out of my hair. Forever.

But then, even from afar, one could see that the smile never reached her icy-blue eyes. Her smiles never did appear sincere. But people were often too blinded by her ice-maiden beauty to notice it. Especially the elven men, who were always obliged to wax lyrical about her incomparable beauty. The only thing that comforts me was that they were always badly done. I can certainly commiserate with that. It is difficult to make the lines rhyme and yet having to, at the same time, make it sound beautiful and moving at the same time. Most usually go for the first only; the rhyming part.

Even when she was putting up this farce of sending me off so people would perceive her as a loving, caring cousin, she had carefully placed herself strategically in the morning sun so that she looked her best. I suddenly had a very childish urge to make her angry enough to lose her ice-queen demeanor and show everyone her true colors. After all, she had made me suffer ever since I was taken in by the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn as a companion for Magdalene after my parents' untimely decease.

In actual fact, I was simply something for _Lady_ Rhyen (She insisted I call her that now as a form of respect, seeing that she was of a higher station than I) to vent her frustration on. Of course, I was sworn to secrecy about it and neither was I one to tattle tales on others, even if they are insufferable. She, as she so likes to tell me, is after all the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's grandniece, which was more than she could say of me. I, Eriea, was no more than a third cousin removed to her, which to her high and mighty Lady Rhyen, amounted to nothing.

Besides now, as she liked to remind me, her status amongst the Elven folk was to rise dramatically now that she was about to be elevated to the status of Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil, Crown Prince and heir to the Mirkwood throne's fiancée. The betrothal was one of an alliance to strengthen the ties between Lothlórien and Mirkwood and it would be done in a ceremony in Rivendell, home to Lord Elrond.

Before the ceremony would be a couple of weeks for the couple to know each other well, but my _dearest_ cousin Rhyen could not make it as she had some matters of importance to handle in Lothlórien before her departure. She would only make it in time for the betrothal. If you ask me, I think she is just afraid that the prince might find her repulsive before the marriage. But that is just my opinion. In the meantime, in order to make up on the slight that would given to the Mirkwood royals when Rhyen did not turn up, I was sent instead of Rhyen.

Seeing that I had the blood of royals of Lothlórien flowing in me, no matter how slight, I was the only of-age and currently available elleth suitable for this task. It was also my job to enlighten the poor, unsuspecting Prince Legolas of his future wife's long-comings. I would have to say it was going to be an unpleasant job, since her long-comings were long over-shadowed by her shortcomings. But, as I have said before, it was not in my character to tell tales on my devious cousin, much as I would love to do so.

Pray, do not mistake me as for doing all these for Rhyen's sake. Rather, it was for the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, who have been more than kind to me in my years in Lothlórien, sake that I was doing this. I knew it was of great importance that the marriage alliance was carried out and I would see that it happens to my dying breath. Which would mean forever, seeing that elves are immortal. Should the marriage not happen, I foresee a long and dreary future ahead of me.

Rhyen finally stepped aside, satisfied that she had done what was required of her to let a tall, handsome elf through. Haldir.

I beamed happily at him, glad that he was able to take time off his duties at the borders to see me off. Haldir was a dear friend, a childhood friend, always the one to be there when I needed him around and a cherished mentor, both physically and mentally. I was sad that he wasn't able to accompany me to Mirkwood, but he was the March Warden of Lothlórien after all and his duty to protect Lothlórien came first.

"Namaarie, Arwenamin." Farewell, my lady. Surprisingly, these simple words made tears come to her eyes. Sniffling softly, I threw my arms around him in uncharacteristic Elven behavior. At first, he stiffened at the sudden move, taken aback, before he complied and hugged me back. "

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle" _May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back. _These words, he whispered to me as he held me close. Then he stepped back and gave me the salute with his bow, from a comrade to another. I smiled and returned the gesture, though I had no bow.

"Come, my dear Eriea," The Lady Galadriel swept past Haldir in her white magnificence, her hand coming around to rest on the small of my back as she propelled me to the waiting assemblage and Astalder, my loyal,patient and gentle white stallion who had grown up with me and was a gift from the Lady to me.

I cast one last look at the place have I called home for centuries, Lothlórien, The Golden Wood and at the smiling faces of my friends and family. I almost could not bear leaving; so many things I would miss, so many people I would be leaving behind. Then I caught sight of Rhyen, who was looking at me with an expression that conveyed both smugness and contempt at once. Maybe not. Two whole Rhyen-free months. Already, things are looking well. Turning, I mounted the horse with slight difficulty due to my height (Sad to say, I wasn't very tall and not exactly graceful) and steered the horse away from my home, leading the entourage that was to follow and protect me out of Lothlórien, the only home I have known.

The last thing I heard before I passed the borders of Lothlórien was the gentle words of the Lady Galadriel.

_Namaarie Eriea. Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva. _

_Farewell Eriea. Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet._

* * *

(Legolas' POV) 

I was getting betrothed.

With or without my consent.

At the last thought, I buried the tip of the arrow into the target with deadly accuracy, trying to vent off the anger that was bubbling in me. My earlier conversation with my father in the morning came back to me as I released yet another arrow towards the target where it split the previous arrow into half.

"You asked for me father?"

"Yes. I have a matter of import that I wish to discuss with you."

"Mani naa ta?" _What is it? _The gravity of my father's tone had me wary and worried.

He took time to sip from the goblet he held in his hands before he said, " You do know your duty as the Crown prince to the throne of Mirkwood, do you not, Legolas?"

I nodded slowly, wondering where this is going. If he was going to set up another 'match-making' session for me with yet another elleth with a noble lineage…the thought trailed off unfinished as my father continued.

"As prince and future King of Mirkwood, you are to set an example to your people by holding yourself as befits your royal lineage and to take care of the people's welfare. _And to marry well and continue the royal bloodline_."

Now I see where this is going. I opened my mouth, planning to tell him that I would settle down, as soon as I want to be settled, (which is not something in the near future) but my father beat me to it.

"You shall be betrothed to Lady Rhyen, grandniece to the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn two months from now. This joining shall also serve as an alliance between Mirkwood and Lothlórien-"

"Nay!" The word burst out of me as I realized the incredulity of the situation I was trapped in. "I shall _not_ marry someone I don't even know-"

"You do not have any choice in this, Legolas." My father's eyes were piercing as he glared at me, his tone steely. It was one that broached no arguments, and one he often used as King of Mirkwood and as a father. "It has already been decided a few days ago and the lady in question will arrive here at evening. As to your earlier 'question' as to the fact that the two of you are virtual strangers, we will give the both of you time to meet each other and get to know each other better before the betrothal."

_Get to know each other better? Hah!_ I let out a derisive snort as I let loose another arrow where it hit the wooden target with a dull thud. _Bull's eye._ I smiled. Nothing could take my mind off the unpleasant matter I had to attend soon than the joy of archery.

_She is probably one of those stereotype elleths whom my parents love to thrust my way to get me to be interested in at least one of them. Spoilt and no character._ I thought to myself as I strung in yet another arrow and aimed it at the arrow-infested target.

"Your highness!"

The loud cry startled me and my arrow went wide of its target and soaring uselessly past the target in a high arc over the open plains until it hit...a white horse, which was riding slightly further ahead from the rest of the entourage that followed behind. I did not question this, for it was common for Elven nobles to pay their respects to my father from time to time.

From this far, I could see that the arrow had grazed the horse only, no fatal wound but enough for the horse to rear and whinny in panic. I watched in horror as the lone figure cloaked in grey on the horse lost his grip in the suddenness and fell off with a thud onto the grass below. My sensitive elf ears caught the sound of bone cracking as the figure landed…and lay motionless.

I shot the horrified elf, the cause of all this, a furious look before turning on my heels and head towards the figure.

By the time I got there, the elves accompanying the lone rider was already by his side, one of them checking for injuries. I pushed past the circle of elves with a brusque "Excuse me", anxious to see how serious the injury was. The hood covering the face of the rider had fallen back, revealing not an elf but a beautifulshe-elf who had her eyes shut and her face twisted in a grimace of pain.

As I knelt down beside her, her eyes opened, revealing eyes of a startling purple that were unusual amongst our people, the elves and fixed on my face. They were full of pain and urgency.

Before I could say anything or apologize, she grasped my hand as she asked in a pain-glazed whisper, her wide purple eyes beseeching, " King Thranduil. I-" she broke off as pain overwhelmed her, " –the betrothal." She gasped out before she fainted, leaving me horrified and with a growingsuspicion that the elleth I hold in my arms was the Lady Rhyen and I had almost killed her.

* * *

Author's note: most of the translation for the Elven spoken are given right beside the words itself. But in the case they aren't, I will put up their meaning at the end of every chapter... 

:Eriea's stallion's name Astalder means the Valiant One in elvish.

:I believe 'elleth is the proper term for a female elf, but if i am wrong, please do correct me. (Thanks to incarnated-soul for pointing that out)

Please remember to review! thank you!


End file.
